


グランドフィナーレ - Illustration

by Eromancery, purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Faux Movie Caps, Faux Screencaps, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromancery/pseuds/Eromancery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: "The Damara who was in the ghost army, what was her deal, anyway?"Illustrated Scene between Damara and Kurloz!





	グランドフィナーレ - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I had the incredible honor of illustrating with an awesome group for the @hiveswapbigbang. First of all wow this was big for me to keep a secret bc last time I drew these guys I was not NEARLY as skilled as I am today, Second off Ero needs some serious props for this AMAZING fic. Please if you have a moment go read it!

[](https://imgur.com/6Vp9Ent)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZN4afNP)


End file.
